Vacaciones
by KulayK'Dash
Summary: Kula y sus amigos se van de vacaciones como les ira.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde soleada en Sountown

6 chicos estaban en un departamento viendo una película de

Zombies, esos chicos eran (Máxima, Kyo, Adelhe, Andy, K y Terry)

Mientras que en el piso de arriba en los cuartos habían 6 chicas (Diana, Yuki, Whip, Mai, Kula y Mary)

Preparando sus cosas para irse de vacaciones.

Andy.-Están listas

Mai.-Lista

Mary.-Good

Whip.-Listisima

Yuki.-Super-

Diana.-Listas.

De repente baja K cargando a Kula como a un costal

Kula.-Dash ya bájame

K.-OK, como quieras

K dejo caer a Kula y todos empezaron a reír

Kula.-Gracias por eso Dash (enojada)

K.-De nada dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Terry.-Ya vámonos. Decia mientras tomaba sus maletas

Max.-Hem…Si, Quien suba hasta el ultimo es un huevo podrido (decia en un tono infantil)

Kula.-Y luego dicen que la infantil soy yo, a por sierto el primero se lo come Max.

Despues de eso las chicas empezaron a subir las maletas a la cajuela (Era una Jeep)

Los chicos les ayudaban,

K.-Te ayudo princesa

Kula.-Si, gracias romeo

Mai y Yuki.-Se quieren y no son novios!

Haciendo que K y Kula se pusieran rojos.

Andy.-Ya vámonos.

Después arrancaron y se direjieron a su destino.


	2. En Camino

En Camino

Ya que era un viaje largo que duraría 4 horas, así que Max iba manejando, Diana alado de el, Atrás iban Mary con Terry, Yuki con Kyo, Whip con Adelhe, Andy con Mai y Kula iba a un lado de K solo que sin prestarle atención.

Terry.-Cuanto falta

Max.-Mucho

Terry.-Y ahora

Max.-Mucho

Terry.-Y ahora

Max.-Estamos en el zócalo de la ciudad! Dijo Máxima enojado

Mary.-Oye no le grites a mi novio, Dijo esto dándole un coscorrón a Max

Diana.-Oye Mary, Calmada eh.

De repente todos empezaron a discutir menos Kula la cual en un acto desesperado GRITO.

Kula.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos.-Kula que pasa?

Kula.-Odio que se pelen, Dijo a punto de llorar

Whip.-Lo sentimos no volverá a pasar, Dijo tratando de calmarla

Kula.-Eso espero, dijo enojada.

K dio un bostezo y acomodo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kula, la que presto atención se acurruco en su pecho, quedándose dormida.

Mai.-Ternurita

Mary.- Hay si se ve tan linda

Andy.-Buen trabajo Dash

Diana.-Déjenlos en paz.

Whip le mando un mensaje a K de su celular

(Mensaje :Todo mundo lo sabe, Tu quieres a Kula).

K también le mando un mensaje a Whip:

(Mensaje :Q piensen lo que quieran ).

CONTINUARA…


	3. Ya llegamos

Ya llegamos

Después de algunas Horas…

Terry.-No hemos llegado

Andy.-Creo que no

Yuki.-Si no hemos llegado, porque estoy viendo el mar.

De el otro lado del Jeep

Kula se estaba despertando

K.-Dormiste bien?

Kula.-(Bostezo), Demasiado bien, le dijo sonriendo

K.-Ya llegamos

Kula.-En serio

K.-Si, a por cierto-Kula?

Kula.-Si K

K.-Quisieras ser mi novia

Kula.-Me encantaría

En eso se dan un beso que el lugar de comerse entre ellos, se devoraban

Yuki.-K y Kula ya son novios

Máxima.-Van a llover monos WOW!

Diana.-Ya era hora dijo aliviada

Whip.-Va a ver fiesta

Kula.-No es para tanto

Kyo.-Si es para tanto, ya eres novia de Dash

Mai.-Dash, eres un suertudo…

Max.-Ya llegamos

Todos.-Wooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!

Continuara…


	4. A descansar

Ya habían llegado, Todos empezaron a sacar las maletas.

En la recepción

Recepción.-Buenas Noches, que se les ofrece?

Max.-6 habitaciones

Recepción.-OK, aquí están las llaves

Max.-Gracias

Todos subieron al elevador, y cuando llegaron a las habitaciones habian 2 camas individuales (Ósea 1 para cada quien)

Max.-Así dormiremos

K con Kula

Mary con Terry

Andy con Mai

Yuki con Kyo

Adelhe con Whip

Y yo con Diana, están de acuerdo?

Todos.-Si.

Todos se metieron a sus habitaciones a desempacar y a dormir, ya que lo necesitaban, menos Kula y K que se la pasaron abrazados viendo la televisión hasta las 2 A.M

Ya que habia cable e Internet.


	5. Diversion

A siguiente día…

En el cuarto de Max y Diana:

Max.-Buenos días Dianita

Diana.-(Bostezando)Buenos Días

Max.-Lista para Hoy?!

Diana.-Listísima…

Cuarto de Mai y Andy:

Mai.-Buenos Días Andy.

Andy.-Buenos Días hermosa

Mai.-Como dormiste?

Andy.-Muy Bien, Sabes con que soñé?

Mai.-Con que?

Andy.-Contigo …

Cuarto de Yuki y Kyo

Yuki.-(Gritando) Kyo! Despiértate ya salio el sol dijo mientras lo zangoloteaba

Kyo.-Yuki, déjame dormir. En eso Kyo se quedo privado en sueño

Yuki.-Kyo eres un flojo. Yuki aventó a Kyo de la cama e hizo que se cayera al piso.

Kyo.-Hay Yuki, Por eso te amo, dijo mientras la besaba.

Así paso en los demás cuartos, En el de Terry y Mary, Whip y Adelhe

Ahora vamos al cuarto de K y Kula:

K.-Kula, despierta ya es tarde

Kula.-Déjame dormir, son las 7:00

K.-No es cierto son las 9:13

Kula.-Enserio, Dijo eso mientras se levantaba

K.-No , solo quería que despertaras

Kula.-Vas a ver Dash, Dijo mientras lo abrazaba…

Y en el pasillo todos se reunieron.

Max.-Ya están todos?

Todos.-Si

Max.-OK, tengo boletos para ir al Karaoke

Chicas.-Wow!

Chicos,-Wowwwww

Max.-Vamonos.

Ya en el karaoke

Precentador.-Ahora habrán competencias de chicos…


	6. Musica

Ya en el karaoke

Presentador.-Ahora habrán competencias de chicos y después de chicas, cada mesa tiene que tener un grupo musical de chicos y chicas.

K y sus amigos estaban el la mesa 7.

Presentador.-Primero la mesa 1.

La mesa 1 canto horriblemente desafinados la canción Boyfriend de Big Time Rush.

Presentador.-Ahora la mesa 2.

Los de la mesa 2 cantaron : And King of guy, y no desafinaron nada.

Presentador.-Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la mesa numero 3.

La mesa numero 3 canto: Stuck, y desafinaron, tanto que se tapaban los oídos.

Presentador.-Ahora la mesa numero 4.

La mesa numero 4 canto: Cover girl, y también desafino.

Y asi paso con la mesa 5 y 6. Ahora vamos con la numero 7

Presentador.-Ahora vamos con la ultima mesa, con la numero 7

Chicas de la mesa 1.-El chico de el cabello castaño esta que arde :o

Yuki.-Kula, me haces el favor de congelar a la chava que dijo eso de mi novio.

Kula.- con todo gusto.

Ya en el escenario

K, Kyo, Adelhe, Terry, eran los vocalistas, mientras que Max y Andy eran los de los instrumentos.

Ellos cantaron: Love Me Love Me de Big Time Rush.


	7. Ahora Nosotras!

Presentador.-Ahora vamos con las chicas,

Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la mesa numero 1.

Las chicas de la mesa 1 cantaron: Pandora de KARA, no tan mal de hecho.

Presentador.-Muy bien, ahora vamos con la mesa numero 2.

La mesa numero 2 canto: Mr. De KARA, y desafinaron horrible.

Presentador.-Ahora vamos con la mesa numero 3.

La mesa numero 3 canto: Honey de Kara y no desafinaron.

Y así paso con las mesas 4, 5 y 6.

Presentador.-Ahora vamos con la ultima mesa, la numero 7.

Ellas cantaron: Wanna de Kara,

Kula, Mai, Yuki, Diana y Whip eran las que cantaban y Mary era su Dj.

Despues de las canciones…


	8. Celebremos

Después de las canciones.

Presentador.- El ganador de el concurso de Chicos es…

(Tos)…Es…

Diana.-Ya dígalo de una buena vez, dijo desesperada

Presentador.-Y la mesa ganadora es la numero….

…..Siete.

Chicas.-Wooooowwwww!

Chicos.-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Presentador.-Y de las chicas, es la mesa número Siete También.

Chicos.-Esas son nuestras chicas.

Chicas.-Wooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Tiempo después.

Se fueron a la playa.

Todos se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

Diana llevaba puesto un Bikini Azul Agua con el que Max se quedaba babeando.

Kula llevaba un traje de Baño de una sola pieza escotado de atrás, era Rojo con Negro y Puntos blancos, K se quedo con el ojo cuadrado cuando la vio.

Mai llevaba un Bikini Rojo, A andi le dio una hemorragia Nasal cuando La vio.

Mary llevaba un traje de baño Azul con Plata, Terry se quedo perplejo al verla.

Yuki llevaba un Bikini Naranja con Rayas negras, Kyo se desmayo al verla.

Whip llevaba un traje de baño blanco con negro con el que se veía Bien, Adelhe se quedo estupefacto al verla.


	9. Engaño

Ya en la playa nadaron y nadaron…

Llego la hora de comer.

Max.-Y que quieren ir a comer.

Yuki.-Hamburguesas

Mary.-Camarones

Diana.-Lo que sea

Mai.-Camarones

Whip.-Lo que sea

Kula.-Camarones.

Max.-OK, serán camarones

Mary, Mai y Kula.-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ya en el restaurante.

Mesero.-Buenas Tardes, que desean.

Terry.-Caldo de camarón

Mary.-Camarones a la diabla

Andy.-Ceviche

Mai.-Ceviche

Whip.-Ensalada de Camarón

Max.-Coctel de Camarón

K.-Morraja

Kula.- Camarones a la parrilla.

Whip.-Y Adelhe?

Max.-No se.

Whip.-Voy al baño.

Ya en el baño.

Whip.-Adelhe!:(

Adelhe estaba besando a otra chica.

Whip.-Como pudiste (llorando)

Whip se regreso a la mesa y Diana le pregunto.

Diana.-Que tienes?

Whip.-Vi a Adelhe besando a otra chica…

Continuara…


	10. Idea

Whip.-Voy a irme al hotel, quiero estar sola.

Diana.-OK.

K.-Que le pasa a mi hermana.

Max.-No se.

Ya de camino al hotel, Whip choco con un chico.

Whip.-Perdón

Chico.-No, descuida yo no vi donde iba

Whip.-Cl-Clark?

Clark.-Whip, que haces aquí?

Whip.-Vine de vacaciones con mis amigos y mi hermano

Clark.-Yo vine con mi ex

Whip.-Con tu ex?

Clark.-Si ahora lo es, me dijo que prefería a un tal Adelhe?

Whip.-Adelhe, era mi novio, y lo vi besándose con tu ex.

Clark.-Con razón, saco todas mis cosas de el cuarto.

Whip.-Correré a Adelhe de el cuarto, si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo.

Clark.-Esta bien, Gracias Whip.

Whip.-De nada.

Clark.-Te invito a comer.

Whip.-Gracias .

Con Kula y sus amigos.

Todos habían acabado de comer

Diana.-Estubo delicioso.

Mary.-Si como algo mas, voy a explotar

Terry.-Mary, comiste alguna bomba?

Mary.-No porque?

Terry.-Porque dijiste que ibas a explotar.

Andy.-No seas menso, es un decir

Terry.-Ah, Ok.

Continuara…


	11. Bye Bye

Ya en la noche

Kula iba platicando con Diana

Kula.-Diana, que le paso a Whip?

Diana.-Whip vio a Adhele Besandose con otra

Kula.-Que?

Mary.-Chicos

Todos.-Que?

Mary.-Donde estan Yuki y Kyo

K.-Si, donde estan?

Max.-No lo se.

Mai.-Yuki me dijo que iban a ir al hotel para dejar sus cosas

Todos.-Ah.

En el hotel

Yuki.-Kyo, otra vez por favor

Kyo.-No se puede, ahora otra vez tu

Yuki.-No puedo

Kyo.-Por tu culpa nos quedamos encerrados en el cuarto

Yuki.-Por mi culpa

Kyo.-Si, por tu culpa

Yuki.-Tengo hambre.

Kyo y Yuki se habian quedado atrapados adentro de su cuarto porque al querer abrir la cerradura Kyo la rompio.

Los chicos habian llegado al hotel.

Whip.-Hola chicos, miren a quien me encontre

Todos.-Clark!

Clark.-Hola chicos

K.-Pero que haces aquí?

Clark.-Venia-

Whip.-Venia con su ex

K.-Ah.

En eso llega Adhele con nimas ni menos que…

…Sheryme

Adhele.-Hola

Sheryme.-Hola

Whip.-Terminamos Adhele

Adhele.-Porque?

Whip.-Porque te vi besandote con esta.

Sheryme.-Esta tiene nombre

Diana.-Si, Prosti

Chicos.-Ohh

Mary.-Eso es todo Diana

Kula.-Esa es mi hermana

K.-Eres chida Diana.

Diana.-Gracias, pero yo solo digo la verdad

Continuara…


End file.
